<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Renata Bio by ericsonclan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739785">Renata Bio</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan'>ericsonclan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OG World [44]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Backstory, Mexican Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:27:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's Renata's backstory for anyone who's interested!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OG World [44]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Renata Bio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(by Laura)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Name: Renata Ramirez</p><p>Nickname: Ren (only the twins call her that), mija (her dad)</p><p>Age: 11 (Season 1) / 13 (Season 2) / 15 (Season 3) / 19 (TFS)</p><p>Gender: Female</p><p>Pronouns: She/her</p><p>Sexuality: Pansexual</p><p>Height: 1m65/ 5′5</p><p>Weight: 54.5kg (120 lbs)</p><p>Hair color: Dark brown</p><p>Hair length: Down to the middle of her back</p><p>Typical hairstyle: Bun tucked to her right, usually has a flower or decorative element in it </p><p>Eye color: Brown</p><p>Noticeable Features: Missing her right ear (cut off as punishment by the Delta), scar on her abdomen from getting her appendix removed around age 13</p><p>Typical Clothing: oversized black duffle coat missing some of the buttons, jeans, combat boots</p><p>Preferred Weapon: Broken pair of hedge shears that she dual wields</p><p>Backstory: </p><p>Renata grew up in New Mexico with her father and mother until the apocalypse broke out when she was 11 years old. After the first group they fell in with broke apart horribly  within the first few weeks of the apocalypse, Renata’s parents developed a simple method by which to survive: never join groups and always keep moving. This led to Renata spending most of her time stuck in the back of a car or traveling on foot with her parents when her luck ran out. It was a somewhat lonely existence, but Renata didn’t often feel it because she was travelling with her two favorite people in the world. </p><p>There were some close calls over the years. Renata almost died of appendicitis at 13, but her parents were able to gain access to a doctor who did a passable job on her surgery considering the conditions (though the scar it left was quite large). Over the years Renata came to realize how much her parents sacrificed for her (such as the fingers her father lost to frostbite while searching for food). She tried to step up more and more, learning anything useful in survival or combat skills to help her parents as much as they had her.</p><p>Renata was 18 when her life fell apart. While foraging for food a short distance from her family’s camp, she heard screams. Running back as quickly as she could, she found their campsite under attack by heavily armed strangers. Though she tried to fight back, she was quickly disarmed. Both her mother and father were killed before her eyes. Renata was inconsolable. Her captors told her to dry her tears: she was Delta now.</p><p>Renata’s first months with the Delta were brutal. Her determination to not let her spirit be broken only led to more physical harm to come her way. She received many black eyes, cracked ribs and beatings for every act of defiance. The ultimate punishment came when her right ear was taken, cut off in front of other recruits to serve as an example of what would come of defying the Delta. It didn’t change anything for Renata. She didn’t need an ear: she simply needed to be free.</p><p>It was about six months later that Renata met the twins, Minnie and Sophie. The twins bonded with her quickly, Sophie finding inspiration to continue fighting back against the Delta’s psychological brainwashing, Minnie finding a kindred spirit who gave her hope that maybe there was a future beyond the Delta. Renata was just beginning to dream up a plan to escape with the twins back to Ericson (and had only just begun a relationship with Minnie) when she was dragged by the hair out of the recruits’ sleeping quarters one morning and never seen by the twins again. The twins were informed that Renata had been executed, too broken to serve as a soldier in the Delta any longer.</p><p>In truth, Renata had been transferred to another section of the Delta in the hopes that the isolation of a more combative and deadly region of the war would finally break her. Instead, Renata used the situation to her advantage, sneaking off a few months later in the middle of a fiery raid, presumed dead when she failed to return. She took one person with her: Allison, a child soldier of the Delta, about 12 years old at the time. </p><p>Unsure where else to go, Renata decided she would head to the only place that held any hope: Ericson. Perhaps the twins had been able to escape after all and were already there. With only vague directions to go on, Renata travelled with Allison. They were waylaid every step of the way as the war of the Delta raged on. Their path was unsure and most days Allison believed the Ericson Renata spoke of was simply a pipe dream. But finally, after four years on the road together, they found it. Ericson was real. It was safe. It was home.</p><p> </p><p>Facts about Renata:</p><p>1.  Renata always smells like cinnamon thanks to a vial of perfume she received from her mother. </p><p>2.  Renata loves foxes and will draw them whenever possible: in the dirt, on a wall, even on a piece of paper if she can get her hands on it.</p><p>3.  Renata believes that as long as you can stay happy, that’s what keeps you alive. </p><p>4.  Renata enjoys reading cookbooks and reinventing recipes apocalypse style.</p><p>5.  Renata picked up salsa dancing from her parents and tries to teach it to whatever   strangers are willing to learn.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>